Alois,My Savior
by TicTacStory
Summary: "Spiders tend to capture their victim, punish them, and eventually kill them, do you want that, Ciel? With our destiny already written, the blood in your mouth, the blood on my bed, why not atleast die in pleasure? and with that I really mean my pleasure"


_**A/N Okay here you go.**_

The loud screams of thunder rushed trough the skies, it seemed to have a certain care for the Trancy estate, was it cursed? Or were the gods interested by the young Alois Trancy? Or perhaps... perhaps a sign for the future, a leap from the dangerous path infront of us, a path that no one would take, a path to what some may call "Hell".But then again, having a devil butler, a femme fatale maid, and triplets from hell, I guess thats appropiate.

Where were we? oh yes,I remember now,

Long story made short:It was raining to hard, and Sebastian doesnt want to ruin Ciel`s pretty face, and isnt Alois the real gentlemen to offer their mansion as a temporary shelter?

Yeah, he`s a gentlemen alright.

Because real gentlemen hit their maids and poke their eyes out, something like this happened not very long ago, and Ciel, after saving Hanna from another hit of the cruel aristocrate known as Alois that it would be better for all man-kind to retire for the day.

But Ciel couldnt sleep, his eyes could shut and make all the other people believe that he was sleeping, faking, taking out a picture, a mask. All for the other people, but Ciel was Ciel, his pride went down together with his parents, there was no one left to fool, or better said, there was no one left he COULD fool.

Ciel was swimming in his thougth when the door creacked open, Ciel shut is eyes almost instantly and pretended to be in deep sleep.

The blonde aristocrate walked in the spacy room, closing the door behind him, he had nothing with him that could light up the room, walking on his toes, epically aiming for the big-ass closet standing in the corner of the room.

Ciel`s ears focused on the noise Alois was making, a slim and sharp noise, coming out of the closet, a dangerously chaotic- no... wait.

_**A sword?**_

Ciel opened his eyes hastly, his thougths flustered by the sound of the sword, a million of scenarios ran trough his pretty head, Ciel was dead, his writs cut open, blood across the floor, his eyes poked out and crushed beneath the blonde`s feet, scars across his chest, his tongue damaged by the sword, Ciel was drugged,unable to move, having to accept the torture the blonde gave him, tormenting Ciel with his past, burning him like his parents burned, slowly rotting in the bed of he who killed him, waiting in line to enter there where he belonged, the infamous hell. All this could`ve happened just as easily as buying the next issue of "Naruto" or "Sailor Moon".Because thats how sick and twisted Alois Trancy is.

But none of the above really happened,atleast,not would be to normal for Alois, crushing eyeballs and scaring Ciel`s chest wasnt his idea of "torture", "Torture" was ment to be somewhat enjoyable, something ALOIS could enjoy, something like poking Hanna`s eye out. (Although I dont see the wow-factor in poking someone`s eye out, but whatever)

But Hanna was getting Hanna wasnt half as stubborn and hot-headed as Ciel was, nor was she as twisted and,for that matter, invulnerable as needed a challenge, someone to punish, someone to torture,someone to enjoy.

Minutes passed and Alois fell silent, silence that scared Ciel even more.

Ciel couldnt relax, was he scared?

Phantomhive couldnt be scared, he wont give in, and less to the guy who is the cause of his parents damned sucker.

Maybe... maybe it was... what was it? rejection,denial,sorrow,hate.

The bed creacked loudly, and suddenly, the blonde was next to Ciel.

And as if its the most normal thing to do, randomly jumping on a bed where SOMEONE is (supposed to be) sleeping, neverthless, WITH A SWORD.

Alois pulled the covers of and slid his nails over Ciel`s chest, Ciel being Ciel, couldnt restrain himself"Just what the hell are you doing?"

He didnt even say Excuse me ):

"Oh,Ciel you`re awake, I though soo!" Alois smiled innocently, but soon enough, his face shadowed, and that joyfull smile turned into a evil grinn. "You know, this is actually my room..."

Ciel couldnt bring out a word.

"Should we play a game..?"

"...Ciel?" Alois finished, and rolled the blue-haired teen towards him, putting one arm next to Ciel`s shoulder, Alois was practically on top of him, on top of a scared Ciel.

"Ciel?" Alois asked again.

As if Ciel had just woke up, he gulped and observed the teen on top of lips thigthening, going white.

"Ciel, when someone is asking something you have to answer, you arent being very polite, maybe Ciel needs someone to learn him some manners..." he rested his elbow on the bed, making their bodies even closer, their flesh touching. His left hand passed Ciel`s face, and at the word "Learn" he dug his nails into the boys cheek, a little blood breaking free, a laughing Alois on top of him, BEYOND him, he had him cornered, cornered in his heart.

"Alois you...!" He closed his eyes and was ready to let out a scream.

Ciel Phantomhive, he who never gave up on his emotions, a emotional wreck breaking inside his young body. Wanted to scream.

Alois unbuttoned Ciel`s shirt, ounce three were open, he passed his sword against his chest, he, however,didnt cut, he just kept it on his chest."Oh, finally, I thought you were dead or something!"

_Scratch!_

Ciel`s flesh, burning.

And it wasnt that there-was-fire-and-me-being-me-jumped-in-the-fire-because-I-can burn, it was more the this-damned-hot-and-pshyco-blonde-who-is-im-now-shure-is-gay-was-like-totally-lying-on-top-of-me-and-I-dont-know-why-but-he-had-a-tiny-knife-in-his-pocket-and-made-a-"A"-sign-on-my-chest-for-I-dont-know-what-reasons burn.

You get me.

And before anything, Ciel felt all the anger going out of him, as if the blood dripping dangerously fast from his chest was the savior who released him from his past, alas, it wasnt the blood, the "A" sign on his chest, nor was it the cut on his cheek.

He was...screaming.

Ciel Phantomhive, screaming.

Just what effect did the blonde have on him? some effect that no-one in his life ever had, screaming, release of anger, soo many emotions locked up in him for years, released.

"!" Ciel stopped screaming and blinked for a split second, the shocked yet pleased face from he who has on top of him entertained him.

Breathing heavily, his perfect blue eyes wide,his jaw half open, his body shaking, his blood making a little pool on the bed, his hands tucked in his wanted to call Sebastian, his savior.

"SEBA-" He stopped midway due the fact that there was tongue licking him.

No, was LICKING Ciel, as in, passing his tongue longside his neck.

He took a pause and observed the one who was under him at that moment"You dirty little fucker, making a mess out of someone else`s bed-"

_Smack!_

How did he do it? god knows how. Ciel, CIEL Alois right across the face, causing Alois to stop in his sadistic sentence, as a red hand mark itemed his cheek, his face turned the other way from Ciel`s surprising strenght,Ciel jumped up and pulled the blonde down, the same position (Well, this time Ciel was on top and Alois was under) as the were before happened again.

Ciel felt like crying, but he couldnt, no way in hell was he going to give in infront of a messed up kid like Alois.

"Alois Trancy..." Ciel started but never finished, and as if it was a game, Alois cut him off again.

"Ciel, listen to yourself, screaming like a common whore, begging for more,giving in as a sad little kid, that peice of fabric covering your eye, your destiny is sealed in a devil`s stomach, my body locked on yours..." In one move, Alois managed to take off Ciel`s shirt, he pulled Ciel down and smiled evily, brushing Ciel`s blue hair "...truth is,Ciel, you are already lost in my webs"

Ciel considered this, looking around the room, darkness.

"You know, Ciel, spiders tend to grab their victim, punish them for their deeds, and eventually kill them, does that sound good to you?"

Ciel,lying against the skin of he who killed his parents, his blood still pouring, enough to make him sick.

"Ciel Phantomhive...you are finally mine!" He pushed the blue haired aristocrate vertical, Ciel looked stoned, his eyes looking at nothing in particular, the scars Alois made were different to normal scars, devilish scars,revenge.

Alois roughly kissed the dull-looking Ciel, exploring every inch of his mouth, holding his neck up with one hand, and digging his perfect nails in his nude shoulder, Ciel was under his control.

Licking his tongue, his neck, sucking up his blood, Ciel was still mesmerized,having to accept the pain thrown at him.

"...damn you..." Said Ciel weakly, unable to move, even if he wanted, he was under Alois`s command, under his control, his body wasnt his anymore.

The blonde pulled the aristocrate`s hair down, causing his head to fall on Alois`s crotch, his nails again passing Ciel`s face, bleeding, blood, scars, everywhere across his body.

His chest, his cheek, his hair in Alois`s hands, his half-burned neck due to Alois`s fire sticks.

"What do you have to say now? Ciel Phantomhive?" He laughed and tossed his head up, only to finally kiss Ciel`s bleeding mouth again, as if he loved the scent of blood.

"Where is that cocky adittude Ciel? Arent you vulnerable?" pulling his victim`s neck to the right till it caused a "Crack!" sound.

While Alois was sucking his underlip, cracking Ciel`s neck, seeing the boy lying pathetically, it was no fun.

He reached for the sword on the bed that was poking Ciel`s back either softly or roughly, it didnt matter,Ciel couldnt complain, his body was devoted to Alois."Ciel...you havent entertained me, what a dissapointment you are"

As if to finish Ciel`s pain, reaching for the sword, holding it against Ciels chest,Ciel, who was still lying against Alois, his chest, to be exact. Ready to kill, he had never killed anyone before, not wanting to cause the same pain he felt when Luka died.

Luka...

He inmediatly threw the sad and compassionate feeling away, in this world, there was no time to be sad, revenge...that is what he needed.

"Im sorry" Alois finally said softly, and closing his eyes, he finally finished the pain Ciel was going trough, the long journey, a journey no 13 year old should go if the god heared him, the weather reached his climax, the thunder`s voice screaming, the gods crying harder than normal, the window in Alois`s room breaking due the storm with a loud "CRASH!".

"Alois..." Ciel said with his final strenght, he held Alois`s hand, and looked at the crying blonde with half open eyes.

"Ciel...!" Alois exclaimed, his tears falling in Ciel`s mouth as he spoke.

"You..." The rain falling inside the room, the thunder that got louder every second, Ciel, got the sword that was in his chest, and with the same blood, with the same killer, Ciel weakly poked the sword in him with the last bit of power left in the body.

"AHHHHHHH-" Alois screamed and screamed, the sword,cleansening his wicked past, the cursed boy, free.

Breaking in sobs, falling crushed on the bed, Ciel closing his eyes dramatically, lletting out one last grinn, a taer falling on the blanket.

Alois was destined to be alone, born alone, live alone,die alone.

The rain cleaning the blood, making the sight of two bleeding boys even more dramatic, finally, finally, the fight against themselves was over.

Ciel and Alois...were in peace.


End file.
